This invention relates to wrappers for articles formed from sheet material. The sheet material may comprise paper, coated paper, printed paper, card or plastics materials. The wrapper is intended to hold a variety of products such as burgers or other takeaway food, gifts, confectionary and items of clothing and may be used in a solely utilitarian form or as a gift wrapper.